Collision of Worlds
by Magic Mischief
Summary: The OT's have been mysteriously absent for weeks now. Turns out, they had an evil plot: to team up with the Universal Studios villains! Now it's up to the Keepers to save the day again- this time not only for Disney World, but for Universal Studios, too! CURRENTLY ON HIATUS. DEBATING RE-WRITE.
1. A Plea For Help

**OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! Another multi-chap! **

**Okay, I had major, and I mean MAJOR writers block with LOST( any ideas? PLEASE! I'm in desperate need for help with that story!) !, so this popped out of my head when I attempted to cure it. So, it's another multi chap. PLEASE TELL ME IF IT'S CRAP! REMEMBER, I HAD WRITERS BLOCK SO THIS IS MOST LIKELY TERRIBLE!**

**Also, HARYY POTTER 7, out on Friday! Yay! Luna's my favorite, followed closely by Ginny, then Neville is up there too.**

**So, heeeeeerrrrreeee weeeeee gooooo!**

**Oh, and one more thing… when I write, in, let's say, Finn's POV, I say stuff like "I'm gonna…." Instead of "going to" Or, instead of "Amanda and I met at the frozen marble", I'd say "me and Amanda met at the frozen marble." These grammatical errors ARE intentional. Mainly because I write like I talk, or how I think Finn would talk. And honestly, how many teenagers do you know that are grammatically correct when speaking? Exactly.**

**Finn's POV…**

"Well, no Overtakers in a while. Good sign, I guess." I mumbled.

"_Or, _they're planning something." Maybeck mumbled. "Which is bad."

"Whatever. I say we ignore it and hit the rides! Come on, there's been no trouble in _forever, _and we deserve a reward for defending the parks!" Jess said, always the outgoing one.

Charlene immediately agreed. "Yeah, really. We'll stay together, and go on the best rides! It'll be fun!"

"Uhhh…" I thought about it. Honestly, what harm could be done? The OT's haven't been here for _weeks, _maybe _months! _What would make them come back today? "Sure." I finally concluded. Philby sighed, and Amanda looked at me.

"Finn!" She yelled. Apparently, Amanda _didn't _want to go on the rides… oops. I grabbed her hand.

"Well, you can stay here, but I'm going." Jess said, and started to walk away. We all (Including Amanda, although reluctantly) jogged after her.

The first ride we went on was, of course, Big Thunder Railroad. We went around five times before Philby was able to figure out how to open the seatbelts _before_ the next ride started.

Next? Space Mountain. It's creepy after hours. It almost feels haunted- it feels like…. Like you're being watched. So we only rode it twice.

We had hit almost every ride in the park. Now, we were laying in front of the castle, gazing at the stars. Amanda's head was on my chest, and I was stroking her hair. Jess, Charlie, and Willa were playing some violent game, and Philby and Maybeck were arguing.

"Jess! JESS! Get off of me! That hurts! You're sitting on me!"

"Admit it, Willa! I'm better than you at _everything!_" Jess was joking.

"I…I get it, but that's no reason to _sit _on me! You're crushing my rib cage! Can't… breathe! Charlie, help me!"

Charlie was laughing too hard to do anything about it.

"You're better than me!" Willa finally choked out.

"At _what?"_

"Everything! You're better than me at _everything!"_

"Jess! Stop picking on her! And Willa, _get up!_"

Jess smiled, and got up. Willa followed.

I glanced at Philby.

"_Stop! _Seriously! MY NAME IS PHILBY! Not Phil_bo, _not fire-head, and definitely not _nerd-face! _That's not even a good insult!"

"Whatever, Phildweeb." Maybeck smirked.

"AGGH!"

Willa walked over and sat next to me and Amanda.

"Hi."

"Sup." I said.

"Hey, Willa." Amanda muttered.

"I think your sister broke my ribcage."

Amanda laughed. "What were they doing, anyway?"

"They pick on me, cause I'm 'the baby of the group'." She sighed.

"Oh, yeah. You're still fourteen, huh? Forgot about that." I said.

"Yeah."

Philby walked over to us.

"I am _done _with him! He can't just say _Philby!"_

"Ah, don't worry. Maydork's an idiot, anyway." Amanda chuckled.

"Maydork! That's it! I'll call him _Maydork!" _Philby mumbled, and walked away.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Two A.m." Willa answered.

"Well, I don't have anywhere to go tomorrow." I mumbled, and Amanda chuckled.

"I like the parks at night, when there's nothing trying to kill us. Well, seeya." Willa said. Then, she got up and jogged towards Jess and Charlie.

"That concerns me, a little." Amanda said randomly.

"What?" I asked.

"That we haven't seen OT's here in so long… They wouldn't just go away without reason, you know? I'm worried."

"Yeah, I know. Hey, you don't… I mean…. Do you…"

"Do I what?"

"The past few hours, did you feel like, I dunno, you were being _watched?" _

She sat up. "You felt it too?"

"Yeah. You don't think… they're back?" I said slowly.

She swallowed and shrugged nervously.

"Maybe… but-"

Suddenly, there was a loud _BOOM!_, and something flew over our heads. Everyone ran back towards us.

"What was that!" Charlene asked, terrified.

"I… I don't know… Everyone, stay close to each other." I instructed. They did as told.

Then, I heard a somewhat… familiar voice.

"Kids! Don't worry! No need to fear, we, uh, come in peace!" the source of the voice stepped out of the bushes.

_Of course!, _I thought. _That's why the voice is so familiar!_

There was no mistaking the person who had just come out of the bush; it was Dr. Brown, the scientist from _Back to the Future. _But what was he doing _here? _He wasn't a Disney character! But his white, shaggy hair and lab coat definitely told me it was him.

"Yes, we don't mean any harm. We need your help, actually." Said a much younger voice. This one, I recognized immediately, as Jimmy Neutron stepped out of the bushes. He was much taller, however, than he was on the show, he looked a lot older. He looked like a human, too, not animation. And his hair wasn't nearly as ridiculous, it was short with a small swirl sticking up in the front.

"Our… help?" Philby was the first of us to speak.

"Yeah, Dell." Jimmy said. "We do. We know all about you, all of you. And we know how many times you have successfully defended this kingdom."

"Well, I prefer being called Philby. But yeah…"

"Anyways, our help with what?" I asked.

This time, it was Brown who spoke.

"You haven't seen the villains here in a while, have you?" We shook our heads. "No. Of course not. That, my friends, is because they have been trying to take our studio."

That's when it connected. Dr. Brown and Jimmy Neutron _both _have or had a ride in Universal Studios! They need help defending Universal!

"They teamed up with the worst of the villains at our home, and the result was not pretty. We were able to defend them, but they recruited… _him, _and now we've all decided we need more help. So, our parks may be rivals, but they have sent us here to beg of you, and a few other characters, to help us. My enemy's enemy is my friend." Jimmy explained.

"Who's _him?" _Maybeck asked immediately.

"We don't really know his name… Bat wings, Horns, red eyes, and-"

"Chernabog!" Philby exclaimed.

"Turn a _what?_" Brown replied.

"No, _Chernabog. _He's the bat-dude." Maybeck corrected.

"Oh. Well, nevertheless, we need your help."

"Give us a second." I said, motioning for the group to join me over by the hat shop.

"I want to help them Especially since _our _bad guys are over there. Anyone object?" I said quickly.

"But… the villains they have, Finn. Think. Dinosaurs. Man-eating sharks. Mummies. _Voldemort." _Charlene pointed out.

"So you don't want to help them? You're just going to _abandon _them!" Willa practically yelled.

"No, no… alright, we've faced worse… we can do this. I'm in." Charlene slowly changed her mind.

"I'm in." Philby and Willa said at the same time. They looked at each other, blushed, and quickly looked away.

"You bet." Jess smirked.

"Be careful… but yeah." Amanda said cautiously.

"I'm all for kicking some OT butt!" Maybeck smiled.

We trotted back to the two awaiting scientists.

"Let's do this." I said.

Jimmy and Dr. Brown smiled.

…

**Sooo? You like it? I know, the first half is COMPLETELY pointless, but whatever.**

**So do I keep writing, or stop cuz its crap? You decide, vote in the reviews**

**Boring chapter, but the next one'll be better! Promise!**

**Like I said, I need help with LOST, so I'm taking suggestions. So, PM me, or **_**put it in the reviews for LOST! (DON'T put it in the reviews for this story, please)**_** i honestly have serious writer's block, but LOST will be continued (eventually…)**

**Sorry for any errors in the story to come, I haven't been to universal since I was like 5…**

**REVIEW! PLEEEEAAASEEE? PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP?**


	2. A Breifing and the First Battle

**Hey, chapter two!**

**Enjoy!**

**Once again, honestly, tell me if it's crap!**

**Amanda's POV….**

The next night, they met us at the gates of MK in a spaceship-like-thing. They said we'd take the spaceship to Universal. We sat at the table with Jimmy as Dr. Brown drove.

"Okay, let's get straight down to business." Jimmy said, placing eight cans of Mountain Dew on the table. I never really liked or watched Jimmy's TV show, but in real life, when he was older, he isn't too bad looking. Charlene can't stop staring at him, either.

"Yes, we should. Now, since we haven't really had a formal introduction, I am Dr. Brown, and this is James Isaac Nuetron, better known as Jimmy. We are the park's main research and scientist team. Basically, we're the brains of the park. We noticed that the OT's, as you call them, entered our park exactly one and a half months ago." Dr. Brown said, frowning.

"From that time," Jimmy continued, "Holding off the bad guys got a lot harder. They didn't only fight us after dark, but now they sabotage our rides in broad daylight. For a while, we were able to hold them off, then Chernabog showed up. And things took a turn for the worse there. Now, more than half of our characters are captured, injured, or missing. And now we are requesting your help."

"Which you agreed to. No takesies-backsies, as you would say." Dr. Brown said. I chuckled.

"Right. No take-backs. You agreed to help us. Now, I'm sure you'd like to hear what we're up against?"

"Yes, please." Willa mumbled.

"Well, the main bad guy now is Lord Farquaad." Dr. Brown said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Shrek's enemy." Finn whispered.

"Oh."

"Right. From Shrek. Coincidentally, Shrek is probably considered our leader." Dr. Brown said.

"But Farquaad, or Fart-wad as we call him, is their leader. His army men are all in silver armor, carrying swords, spears, clubs, and a lot more, but they favor swords. Be careful, they're amazing swordsmen." Jimmy said.

"Second-in-command has to be Chernabog, then." Philby said.

"Yup. You know his army already, though. Pirates, ghouls, and… a really big snake?" Jimmy said.

"Oh, yeah. That's Gigabyte. Watch out for him." Finn said.

"Then there's the terrible trio; that's Maleficent, the Evil Queen, and Ursula. You know about them. And the other one you have to watch out for is He-who-must-not-be-named." Dr. Brown said.

"Crap." Charlie muttered.

"Yes. And his part of the evil army they have, is of course, the death-eaters. No weapons, just wands. And the stuff they do- it hurts. The one thing they like to use is 'crucio'. _Very _painful, if you hear that, brace yourself." Jimmy squirmed, as if he'd witnessed it first-hand.

"Okay, so how are we supposed to fight? In human form?" Philby said.

"Actually, no." Dr. Brown answered. "We were counting on you saying yes. Jimmy, a few others, and I have set up hologram projectors around the park. They're a little glitchy, but they work alright. As soon as we get there, follow me. I'll take you to our base."

"What's the base?" Jess asked.

Jimmy smirked.

"Hogwarts."

….

Walking through the halls of Hogwarts, I realized something. Universal Studios was at war. It was worse than Disney World by far; people were walking around in home-made armor, with makeshift weapons. Jimmy was filling us in on the situation as we took a tour of the castle. We had crept here, avoiding being spotted by OT's.

"This place is our military base, our safe-house, our armory, but most of all, It's our _home. _We're a lot like a family. But we're a lot like an army, too. In Disney, everything's all sugar-coated. Nothing's that bad there, or at least the characters choose to believe that, therefore, the characters don't really fight the OT's. Here, we're in full-out war. Well, not really _war_ because our rebellion's so small, but we really fight. Anyway, mainly the people that fill our small army are whatever's left of the students at Hogwarts, fairy-tale characters from Shrek the movie, and a few people here and there from my home town. But you've also got extra characters here and there from various other rides."

"How big is your army here?" Maybeck asked.

"There are about twenty-five characters here in the tiny rebellion. All of us live in the castle. So yeah, only a few people live in a castle built for a couple thousand. It's pretty cool."

"Awesome."

"We sleep and live in the Room of Requirement, since only we can get in, and no bad guys can. We eat in the dining hall."

We stopped at the end of a hallway.

"Dead end." Maybeck said.

"No, wait… Haven't you ever seen or read Harry Potter?" Jess said.

Maybeck rolled his eyes.

Willa walked up to the wall, and slowly, a pair of huge doors appeared. She smiled, and pushed through them. We all followed. As soon as we walked in, wands and swords were immediately pointed at us. A red-headed girl with a wand walked up to us, along with a short, spiky-haired little kid with a paintball gun.

"Who are you?" The redhead asked, bringing her wand up to my neck.

"Ginny, they're with me. Back off a little, will you?" Jimmy said.

"Oh! Sorry!" The girl put her wand away, and stuck her hand out towards me. "Hi! I'm Ginny!"

It's amazing how fast she went from terrifying to completely friendly. Then, something clicked in my head.

"Wait, Ginny _Weasley? _As in _the _Ginny Weasley?" I said. The girl laughed slightly, and smiled.

"Yup."

"Awesome."

Philby walked up. "Bart Simpson? Oh my god, man, you rule!" he said, looking at the boy with the paintball gun.

Once we were all done being star-struck from meeting all of our favorite characters that were in Universal, Jimmy pulled us out of the room.

"So you're gonna help us?" He asked.

"We already promised that. So what do we do first?"

Jimmy smiled.

"There's an OT attack tonight, according to our spies. We need help defending the castle."

We all were a bit taken aback by this. We weren't used to knowing when they'd attack. We just fought when they did attack. But _knowing _when they would attack? That's amazing! There could be so much planning, so much preparing ourselves!

"Yeah! Sure!" Finn replied, and we all nodded.

…..

"So, Everyone! They have agreed to help us!" there was an eruption of cheers from the twenty or so people in the room as Jimmy said this. "So, Alpha One and Two will be outside with the Keepers defending the castle. Alpha Three, inside as our last line of defense. Get ready!"

Less than an hour later, we were standing outside, lining the castle.

"This can't be too hard, can it?" Charlene asked nervously.

Finn shrugged. "We're not alone. This time, we have an army behind us."

"An army of twenty-seven people." Maybeck grumbled.

"You know, you could be a little more positi-"

Suddenly, a horn was sounded. Then, there were screams.

Puss in Boots, from Shrek, came running up.

"Ze battle, it has started. You should get ready, no?"

Then, he drew his sword, and scrambled off.

We looked at each other. Then, we lined up and braced ourselves.

That's when I saw them. A crowd of people, animals, witches, wizards, and dinosaurs. Giant dinosaurs, that, every time a step would fall, the ground shook. But I could tell, even from this far away, there was at least a hundred OT's headed towards us.

"Oh… My …God." I muttered.

"Okay, this might be _a little _harder than we thought."

Suddenly, they advanced more quickly. I blinked, and before I knew it a full-scale battle was going on. I was wide-eyed and terrified as I fought some knight wielding a sword. The sword nicked my arm, and I pushed the guy backwards. He went _flying. _He knocked down a few people on his way over, too. I glanced down; my arm was gushing blood now. Oops.

"Amanda!" I whipped my head around to see Willa, with a sword at her throat. I pushed the guy away from her, and ran to help her up. "Where's everyone else!" she yelled.

I looked around. Where _were _they?

"I…uh… don't know…"

We fought back-to-back for a while. I took down three pirates, and one knight.

Another pirate ran up. I picked up a sword, and fought. I swung at his head, he blocked. He swung, I blocked. _Clank, clank. ShhhhWWWsssSSH! _He somehow pried the sword from my hands. Oh crap!

I rolled to the side as he swung at me, realizing too late that Willa had been behind me. But Willa was quick, and she turned around and blocked the strike, kicking the sword out of his hand, then driving her sword through his stomach. She then ran towards me, stabbing a pirate that had been about to de-head me, that I hadn't even known about.

"Thanks."

She helped me up, but then everything stopped.

"RETREAT!" we heard someone yell.

_Was that for us? Or were the OT's supposed to retreat?_

Answering my question, the pirates and knights began to draw back. There was an eruption of cheer as the last of them left.

Willa and I smiled, and I tackled her into a hug.

"You saved me!" she said.

"You saved _me! Twice!" _I smiled.

"Yeah, you owe me. Big time." She laughed. But then, her face turned white. "Oh my god."

"What?" I said, concerned. "Willa? What's wrong?

She shakily pointed a finger. I turned, and gasped.

"Jess!" I screamed, running over to them. Willa followed.

Philby was carrying Jess, who was bloody and bawling into his shirt.

"Jess!" I reached them, and looked down at Jess. "What happened? Jess?"

"A pirate cut her with the sword. There's a giant gash across her stomach." Philby explained, putting her down in front of me.

"Why are you crying, Jess? Huh? It's fine, I'm here…" I said soothingly, hugging her.

"The… the witches…" she cried. "they cast some… some sort of spell! It hurts!"

Jimmy ran up to us, kneeling by Jess.

"The 'Crucio' spell." He muttered. Then, he scooped Jess up in his arms, and began walking towards the castle. "We should get her cleaned up."

The three of us followed.

"Everyone else is in the castle already. Hurry along."

We got into the castle, and headed straight for the room of requirement. They lay Jess down on a cot, and Jimmy immediately began to patch her up. I sat next to her bed, and glanced around. A lot of people had gotten hurt in the battle, it seemed.

"There. All done. You're going to be fine!" Jimmy said, smiling at Jess, and then he walked away.

"You alright?" I whispered to Jess.

"I'm better, now. Ugh… I have so many bandages on me, I can barely move."

"Yeah, well. Don't get hurt next time." I smiled.

"Amanda! Oh my god, I'm so glad you're okay!" Finn ran up to me, hugging me.

"I'm fine, you can thank Willa for that." Finn looked confused. Then, he turned to Jess. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy." Jess replied sarcastically.

"No need to be mean, I was being nice!"

"Nah, you were being stupid."

"I'm not stupid! It was a simple _nice _gesture. You should try it sometime."

"Jess! Are you okay!" Willa said, running up to Jess.

"I'm good, thanks for asking. And how are _you?" _She said, smiling. She glanced at Finn, who was giving her a weird look. "What? I like her better than you."

Finn shook his head, and walked off. I followed him.

"You know, it's kinda hard having a girlfriend who's sister hates me." He chuckled.

"Hey, it's both of us or nothin'!" I smiled. "And you know she's joking."

"Ah, I can put up with her. I think you're worth it."

"You think?" I said, jokingly. He smiled, and gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

…..

**There's chapter two!**

**So…. Since I posted this now, I'll probably update LOST next. Unless you want me to update this.**

**Did ya like it?**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Torture and Trouble

**Amanda's POV…**

We sat in the room of requirement for a while, in silence. Jimmy walked up to us.

"Hey, guys, I have another mission for all of you." He said quickly.

I stood up, outraged. "My sister is lying on that hospital bed, and you expect all of us to just get up and _go_?" I yelled.

"Yes, I do, Miss Lockhart. We have quite the few injuries among our ranks, but you don't see us just _giving up. _Injuries are all part of the fight." He fought angrily back. "And I can assure you she's in good hands."

"But-" I began.

"Amanda!" Jess cut me off. "I'll be fine! It's a scratch, just a scratch! _Go! _ They need you more than me right now!"

I opened my mouth to protest.

"Amanda, it's okay, you should go." She said firmly.

I shook my head, but followed Jimmy as he led all of us to the corner of the room of requirement.

"The fight here was a _decoy. _They want to take out one of the rides- the 'Jaws' ride. It's a park favorite. But they wanted to weaken us before they did."

"Let's go." Philby said.

"Now _that's _the type of attitude that'll win wars!"

I rolled my eyes as we exited the castle, under Jimmy's directions. We slowly made it to the ride, cutting through the shadows, and crept up next to it. We could hear banging and crashes inside.

"Jaws gets quite… _restless _sometimes." Jimmy explained. "But he's really nice… wait out here till I give you the signal." He ducked inside the boathouse so we could no longer see him.

Charlene's and Willa's eyes went wide. Maybeck gulped.

Philby coughed. "Now we just have to sneak into the ride, find Jimmy, and get ready to-"

"DIE! GET READY TO DIE!" a voice screamed. It was a taunting voice, cackling, and it seemed as if it belonged to someone who had… 'gone off the deep end'.

Finn's eyes went wide, and he pulled me and Charlene backwards so the others would follow. But then we heard a low-pitched cackle behind us, and we whipped around. Standing there was a Death Eater and a Royal Knight.

As we slowly looked around, we found we were suddenly encircled by sword-bearing Pirates, masked Death Eaters, and armor-clad Knights. But Charlene shrieked and we all followed her gaze to find one un-masked Death Eater. Bellatrix Lestrange, and _anyone _who's seen even a preview for the movies knows she's trouble. We stood back-to back in a circle, and Finn whispered a slight "All Clear" to us. We all listened, but Charlie was only halfway there, being so terrified.

"Oh. Only _six?" _Bellatrix taunted. "Did the black-haired one get hurt?" she pulled out a bloody dagger, and smirked. "Oops."

Anger boiled up. She was the one who hurt Jess! I raised my hand to send her flying into the shark-water, but Finn stopped me, knowing she was more powerful than me.

"Oh… oh look at this! This one's _terrified. _See, I know I can't touch the other stupid holograms, but…" there was a quiet laugh coming from the crowd of OT's as she looked at Charlie.

Bellatrix walked up to Charlene. She stared her in the eye, and I could swear Charlie was crying. She didn't do anything. Instead, she continued on to me. I wasn't scared, and I was maintaining 'all clear' nicely.

Bellatrix put her wand to my heart. "Stupefy!"

I closed my eyes, waiting for pain. Or death. But nothing came.

"See, my fellow plotters? Nothing can happen to the ones that go, as they call it, 'all clear'." She told the OT's surrounding us. She waved her hand through every one of us (Except Charlie) and came to stand in front of Charlene again.

"But the ones who are _scared? _They can be hurt._" _Bellatrix smirked the evil, blood curdling half-smile, and pointed her wand. "CRUCIO!"

In a split second, Charlie was on the ground, twisting, turning, and screaming.

Willa made the mistake of running to help her. In her worry, 'all clear' vanished. Another death eater stepped out.

"CRUCIO! CRUCIO! A-HAHAHAHA!" he had an evil laugh, too, it seemed.

Now Willa was screaming, too. All you could hear was the occasional 'crucio' curse and lots of screaming. I couldn't stand seeing them like this, in so much pain. And all the other OT's were _laughing._

"Don't break all clear!" Finn managed to yell over the screams. You could tell it pained him to say it. He wanted to help them, we all did.

_We need a plan! Come on brain, think!_

They must be able to see this in the castle! Or at least _hear _it!

A pirate stepped into the circle, pulling out his sword. He held it up over Willa, who was still writhing in pain.

The death eater who had been casting at Willa stopped and raised his wand. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"NO!"

Willa rolled over, out of the way. The pirate stepped forward to catch her, but he got hit with the killing curse and he fell. The Death Eater resumed casting Crucio on Willa, despite her failed attempt to get up and run, while the others circled the remaining four of us like sharks, waiting for us to break our 'all clear' state. They stopped to block our view of our friends and all gathered in a big group in front of us, trying to scare us.

"Amanda… NOW!" Finn yelled. I _pushed _the group backwards, into the water. There was some screaming as Jaws tore them to shreds. I winced. The flying group had pushed the Death Eater torturing Willa into the water with them, and Bellatrix realized this. She looked angry. She stopped casting for a second.

"Aww, lost your friend?" Charlene stupidly taunted. Bellatrix's eyes went wide in rage.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" both girls went flying backwards, and fell onto the ground, immediately surrounded by a pool of blood. Just then, a group of people from the castle, mainly wizards and Jess, ran to our help. Within seconds, Harry Potter, Ron, Hermione, and Luna Lovegood were fighting Bellatrix. With the distraction, we ran to help Willa and Charlie. Neville and Ginny were there, holding the wands out to both girls' chests as the blood magically flowed _back into _them. Dr. Brown was standing above them, and Bart Simpson was standing guard with the paintball gun. Suddenly, Willa and Charlie gasped and sat up, both crying.

"Are… Are you okay?" I whispered. Willa shivered, and Charlene hugged herself. Which was weird because Its 94 degrees out and humid. I hugged both of them.

Jess ran up next to Charlene and grabbed her hand. "I know how it feels. Don't worry guys, it goes away after a while. You just have to sit through it for now. I know it hurts."

There was a call of 'She's getting away!" and a black mist swept through the night as Bellatrix Lestrange apparated out.

Philby carried Willa, Maybeck carried Charlene, and Jess, still weak, had to lean on me and Finn on the way back to the castle.

…

Willa and Charlie both were given hospital beds, right next to each other, that we had pushed together, so the two girls would not be alone and scared when they woke up. Right now, I knelt near the sleeping Willa, holding her trembling hand. She must be having nightmares, I guess. I got up, and crept around to sit near Charlene, who had just woken up.

"Hey." Charlene whispered, opening her eyes.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Better… what happened?"

"You don't…..Oh. Well… the Death Eaters tortured you and Willa."

"I remember that. It hurt. Then?"

"Then she hit you with some sort of curse that sent you both _flying. _And you were bleeding out, but then those two," I pointed to the two that had saved them: Ginny and Neville, "Saved you. It was creepy- the blood just flowed back into you…"

"That's… weird."

"Yeah…"

There was a bit of silence for a minute.

"What's it like?"

"Huh?" she looked at me.

"What's it like, being hit with a spell like that, Charlie?"

She sighed. "It makes you want to die. Crawl up in a hole, and _die. _It's so painful… and they won't stop, no matter what. It's torture. It's like… I can't even explain it. But I can't get it out of my head, and neither can Willa, and we're, like, scarred for life."

"Oh…"

"It's not like how the OT's torture us. It's worse, Amanda, much worse. These villains are stronger. They're not from kiddie movies like the OT's we know are. They are _stronger _and they'd kill you without a second glance."

"Yeah… I know. One almost killed me, in the battle."

"Oh."

Willa sat up, and Charlie and I stared at her. She was breathing heavily, one hand clench into a fist, the other on her head. She whimpered slightly, coughed, then her eyes went wide. Her hands flew to her mouth, she leaned over the side, and puked. I ran over to her, and Charlie rubbed her back.

"Willa? Hey, you're okay, you'll be fine…" Charlie said comfortingly, as Willa was now sobbing into the older girl's shoulder. Charlene glanced at me, a worried expression on her face.

"Whoa! What happened!" Finn, Jess, and Philby ran up to us, worried.

"She, uh, had a nightmare, I think." I mumbled.

"Oh. Maybeck will be right here, he's 'in the loo' as the wizards put it…"

Jimmy glided over to us.

"Oh… ew… I'll…uh… I'll get a mop."'

I glanced back at the bawling Willa, and gave Charlie a worried look.

Suddenly, Bart ran into the room.

"THEY'RE HERE! EVERYBODY PREPARE TO FIGHT! PROTECT YOUR WOUNDED, THEY'RE HERE!"

"What?" I said.

Jimmy ran up next to me. "Oh crap… they launched an attack on the castle! They got inside somehow! Prepare for a battle… oh no, we have too many injured…."

Jimmy stood on an overturned bucket in the front of the room.

"STAY IN THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT, WE HAVE TO PROTECT THE INJURED! DEFENSE!"

So everyone got their weapons out, and waited…

"Oh no." Philby said suddenly.

"What!" Charlene asked.

"Maybeck… He was in the bathroom… and he hasn't come back… And there are OT's in the building."

"Oh crap."

…

**Good? Bad? Eh? Next chap's in Maybeck's POV… he's in troubleeee... **

**Like I said, goin on vacation, but I'll still check PM's and Reviews, so…**

**REVIEW!**


	4. The only serious chapter, ever

**Maybeck's POV…**

The ground shook.

_Ah crud!_

I hastily ran out of the bathroom, and I immediately heard screaming. Suddenly, the lights went out. So, I ran my hand along the walls to figure out where I'm going.

"Maybeck!" I stopped. Someone had called my name from the other part of the hallway.

"Maybeck! It's me, Jess! Willa's here, too."

"Oh!" I realized. "It's so good to see -uh- hear you two! Now would you mind telling me _what the hell is happening?_"

"We're under attack. The others went to fight, and told us to find you!" Willa explained quickly.

"Oh… what do we do?" I asked.

"Find them and help!" Jess yelled.

"How do we get back?" Willa asked frantically.

"Uh… That way!" I said, pointing at a long corridor.

We ran as fast as we could, but the room was really long! Suddenly, I heard a thud.

Thud.

"Did you hear that!"

_Thud._

"What is it!"

_THUD_

"RUN!"

_**BOOM!**_

**Amanda's POV…**

I ran along the corridors, not knowing what to do. I occasionally stopped to fight some evil knight or pirate; somewhere along the way, I had picked up a sword. I saw Finn dueling with a pirate, and I ran to help him.

"Where are the others!" He yelled, once we had defeated the pirate.

"I dunno! I was looking, I only could find you! Jess and Willa went to get Maybeck, though. I know that."

"Alright… We have to get somewhere safe!"

"And abandon all of the people fighting for the castle! No!"

Finn sighed. "They called a full retreat, Shrek apparently did. I'm only still here to find you guys, I hope the others got the message!"

"Alright… we have to find them!"

"No, we have to leave! We'll meet up with them outside!"

"Fine!" I said, and we ran for the exits.

…..

"Finn! Amanda! Over here!"

We turned to see Philby and Charlie standing there, jumping and trying to signal us. We ran over.

"Hey, you alright?" Charlie said, giving me a hug, then Finn.

"Yeah, I think we're good."

"Yeah. Have you seen Willa? And Jess and Maybeck, for that matter?" Philby asked worriedly.

"What? No, but they have to be out here somewhere, right?" Finn said.

"Alright, start looking."

We walked around the outskirts of the castle, creeping through the shadows, careful not to be caught.

After about 45 minutes, I was hysterical.

"Th-they… where could they be! N-Nothing bad h-happened, did it?"

Charlie looked terrified for a second, but then determined.

"I'm going in. Who's coming. If they're not out here, and they won't answer their phones, _I'm going in."_

"I'm coming." I said.

"Same." Philby mumbled.

We all looked to Finn. "Let's do this."

**Jess' POV…**

_What the hell just happened?_

My vision was blurry, but slowly coming back. But everything was too bright- that's weird; it's night time.

_Oh crud, I remember! The wall next to us exploded. Willa's laying in front of me, but where's Maybeck?_

I craned my neck to look for him, but pain shot up my neck. I looked down, to see myself covered in blood. I gasped slightly, but my vision blurred, and I wound up coughing blood, which then dripped down my chin.

"Willa…" I mumbled, surprised at how weak my own voice was. "Wh-where's M-Maybeck-k? W-Willa…? Are you okay-y?"

I tried my hardest to get the room to stop spinning. Finally, I concentrated on Willa enough so that I could see her. Blood was covering her, too. And her eyes were open. And dull. They didn't have the usual dreamy brightness to them. And then, it hit me. I knew what had happened to her, and what would happen to me.

"No! No! N-no!" I started to sob, and with all my remaining strength, pulled her lifeless body close to me. "W-Willa! No! NO!"

I hugged her as close to me as I could, shook her a little, as if, by some miracle, she would open her eyes, and flash that always-present smile at me. But I knew she wouldn't. I'd never see that again.

"Willa! W-wake up! Wake up! No! PLEASE!" I was hysterical, and, for some reason, it got a lot colder. I couldn't hold my head up anymore. And I realized what was happening.

_Philby, Charlie, Finn, and hopefully, Maybeck: I love you guys. You were my first __real__ family, you all loved me. Please, don't cry for me._

_Willa and (hopefully not) Maybeck, you didn't deserve this. Maybeck, no matter what I said about you, know I loved you no matter what. Hopefully you survived, but I can't find you. Willa, you're my best friend, my partner in crime. I love you._

_Amanda, don't get too upset. You still have Charlie. And Finn. And Philby. You were there for as long as I remember, no matter what. And I'll never get to hear your voice again. I love you, sis._

_I love you, sis. I…love…you,.. s…._

**Finn's POV…**

"Well, here are the bathroooms." I said, leading the group. They were all about a foot behind. "So we follow where we think they went."

I walked down the only hallway, silently fearful. If the OT's had gotten the castle, _where are they!_

I rounded another corner, and stopped, dead in my tracks. I felt tears run down my face; I didn't care.

"Finn! What! What it it?" Amanda asked frantically. I tried to stop her, but she, too, had rounded the corner.

"n-no…Jess! Willa? Maybeck? NO! JESS!" she sobbed, and collapsed next to her sister, who was hugging Willa. "JESS! Please, Jess!"

By now, Charlie had come around, too. She was now screaming, _screaming _for Willa to come back. She sobbed into the lifeless girl's chest. "Willa! I need you! You're my best friend! Come Back! PLEASE! How could you just Leave! You can't die, you can't! No! NO!"

And Philby and I walked up next to Maybeck.

And _Philby _started to sob. And I joined in, but right now, I didn't care about being 'Macho' or 'cool'. The macho-and-cool man of the group had been-_still is-_ Maybeck.

I didn't know what was happening, what the girls were doing, only that they were screaming, sobbing, hugging each other and their lifeless best friends. I didn't know what Philby was doing. I just felt _numb. _I couldn't hear anything, it was too fuzzy, and I collapsed to my knees.

_What a horrible leader! Three people, no, not just people. Three of your BEST FRIENDS, your FAMILY! DEAD, BECAUSE YOU'RE A HORRIBLE LEADER! _The terrible voice in my head screamed.

But the slightest, tiny whisper jerked me out of my thoughts so fast I almost fainted.

"I have an idea." A red-eyed Philby whispered. "I have an idea!"

"What!"

"No time for that! I GOT IT, I HAVE AN IDEA!"

"Ph-Philby?" Amanda whispered, between sobs.

"Not now! I have an idea! I'm sorry, you have to leave them there-"

"NO!" Charlene sobbed.

"IT'S FOR THEIR OWN GOOD!" he yelled, and got up. Charlie, Amanda and I stood up, as well, a bit shocked.

Suddenly, Philby took off running.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" He was screaming.

We hadn't known, at that point, if he had gone completely insane. But our best friends had just died, what have we got to lose? So though we were crying and sobbing as we did, we followed him.

"_We need to find Dr. Brown!" _he screamed, and it hit me what we were about to do.

…

**Yeah, suspense! BTW this isn't a harry potter crossover, they were just in the first few chaps. It will have all UNIVERSAL characters in it. Well, it's late, so bye.**

**Sorry it's so short and it jumps around a lot. It's late and I won't have my laptop for a few days, I wanted to get a chapter out.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Philby's ALWAYS Got A Plan!

**Amanda's POV…**

I ran as fast as I could, barely keeping up with Philby. I don't know what he was doing, all I know is that I had to follow him. I had to leave Jess, for some reason, but I don't know what could be that important.

_You should've gone! You should've been there, you idiot! She's dead now, congratulations! Your only family!_

I felt a fresh round of tears stream down my face as I ran, and I shook with sobs. I stopped, and collapsed to my knees. Charlie sat next to me.

"Jess! And Willa and Maybeck! They… they're gone!" I sobbed. Charlie quickly pulled me into a hug, and I whimpered into her. Horrible sobs shook her whole body, too, crying hysterically into the top of my head.

"M-mandy…" she moaned. "Sh-She's my best friend… I c-can't… I-"

"I know, Charlene. I know. I miss the three of them already. Maybeck should've made some stupid sarcastic remark…. Remark about me… al-already!" I cried.

"Amanda? Charlie? We have to go, we can't get caught in the castle… Philby's got some sort of plan… and I think he might explode if we don't follow along." He chuckled lightly, but frowned. "Jess and Willa… they… they wouldn't want you to stay here and get hurt, would they? Not even Maybeck would… alright? We have to get back… We have to get out of here." He said, but his voice broke.

Charlie stood up and helped me up.

"Come on." Finn said softly, and took off. We all followed.

Soon, we were outside. Philby had collapsed onto his knees, and he was hunched over.

"Philby!" I screamed. The three of us ran up to him, to find him gasping for air from running. And sobbing.

"I c-can't… I can't lose her! She… I _loved her!" _Philby gasped. "I have to save her! All of them, I can't live without _all three of them!_" he sobbed.

"Philby… you really can't…save…" Finn started.

"They're dead!" Charlie sobbed. "You can't save them! It's too late! We were too late!"

I buried my face in my heads, and sobbed yet again.

"N-no! I have a plan!" Philby sobbed.

"IT'S TOO LATE, PHILBY!" Charlene screeched. "It's too late! We didn't save them! They're _gone!_"

She got up and turned around, ready to walk away. Philby grabbed her elbow, and she turned, her tear-streaked face looked in so much pain, I just wanted to hug her, and tell her it would all be alright. But that would've been a _lie._

But Philby spoke a few words that nearly made my legs give out from under me.

"The time machine. We can go back in time, and save them." He whispered. "With Dr. Brown's time machine."

I could've _kissed _him. Charlie _did _kiss him (_Relax_, Willa. It was only on his cheek), which left him _quite_ a bit dazed. But instead, I jumped up and _screamed _in happiness.

"Philby! You're a _genious!" _Finn yelled. "Even _I _could kiss you!"

"Please don't. It's a lot more enjoyable when Willa or Charlene kisses me…"

"And by the way, Hi! I'm your girlfriend!" I chuckled, smiling at Finn.

"Oh relax. It was a _joke, _Philbs. And by the way, Willa's never kissed you." Finn laughed.

"Uh… Yeah…" Philby blushed. "B-but… UGH! Come on, we have to save them!"

We all jumped up and ran for the old back-to-the-future ride, now it was 'the Simpsons', now. I glanced back, sure I saw a bright flash, like a camera. There was nothing there.

_Hmm… that's a bit… odd. I could've sworn I saw – BOOM!_

Next thing I knew, my butt was on the cold, hard ground, and I was a bit dazed. In my idiocy of not watching where I was going, I ran into something big and squishy (And _really _bad smelling…).

"Whoa! What's the rush, mate!" Said a weird accent. Not Aussie or British, but…

_Holy crap, it's Shrek!_

"I…Uh… I'm saving… uh…. My… S-sister?" I stuttered out. The truth was, Shrek was _terrifying._

"Excuse me?" he chuckled.

He seemed like a nice enough guy for being so… big… and scary…

Charlene rushed over to help me up, before turning and realizing who it was I had ran into.

"Sh-_Shrek?"_

"That's me. Hey, little girl, you said something about a sister. This is her?"

"What? No, not exactly." I said, finding my voice.

"Okay. Well your sister needs saving? Where is she, and if you need help, just ask."

"M-My sister is d-dead. A w-wall fell o-on her in the b-battle!" I said, crying a bit.

"Oh… Little…Little person, I am so sorry…. I… What are all of your names?"

"I'm A-Amanda. This is Charlene-"

"Oh! The Kingdom Keepers! You've come to help!"

"Uh yeah, I'm-" Finn began.

"Finn! Whitman, right? The leader! And the smart, funny, ginger is Philby, right! The tall, cool, sarcastic one-where is he?- That's Maydork, right?"

"No, that's May_beck._" I said, trying to hide a slight chuckle. But it faded into a frown, with tears streaking down my face. "He… He's dead, too."

"And I imagine…The sweet one with brown curly hair is Willa? She's… Not with us anymore, either?" Shrek said softly.

I nodded sadly.

"Which," Philby interrupted, "Is why we have to find Dr. Brown."

Shrek looked at him. "To change fate? I… I don't think I can let you do that… it could-"

"I don't care." Charlene interrupted him. "Look, I know you kinda… run things around here, you're the leader, right? But I don't care. I'm saving my best friends - my _family, _even – no matter what you say." She said sternly.

"That's really brave of you, Charlene." Said a softer voice from behind Shrek.

Fiona stepped out.

"You can find Dr. Brown in the warehouse, he set up a lab there. Here, I'll take you." She smiled.

"Fiona, they can't just-"

"Shrek, they're a family, like me, you, Gingie, Donkey, you know. You'd do the same for any of us. I'll take them to the warehouse."

Shrek sighed. "Fine, Fi. Be careful, stay safe, and _make sure they stay safe, too."_

Fiona smiled, and nodded.

"Right this way!" she whispered, and ducked. "Stay quiet." She crept up through the shadows, until we reached a small trapdoor.

She stopped.

"We're here. You have to be careful in the lab, okay? Lots of exploding stuff, _don't touch anything!_"

"Got it!"

As we walked in, my eyes widened.

"Oh my god!" Philby whispered. "I love it!"

"Yeah, a nerd's paradise." Charlene chuckled. "Willa would absolutely…. Oh…." She hadn't thought before she said _that. _

"Well, we should go, now." Finn mumbled.

"Right!" Fiona said. "Dr. Brown! We need your time machine!" she called.

There was a series of crashes and bangs as Dr. Brown made his way through the cramped warehouse. Finally, he came to face us.

"Excuse me? No way!"

"Their friends; They're dead! Dr. Brown, you have to help them! They can still save them! The Studios need them, and they need each other. Please! Just take them back in time!" Fiona pleaded.

He seemed to ponder this for a minute. Two minutes. Then it felt like terribly _way too long._ I tensed, and Finn put a hand on my back. Finally, Philby exploded.

"Please! We need to save them! We're wasting time!" He yelled.

The old man smiled. "Ah, the classic sound of a desperate young man. You, my friend, are in love, no?"

"I… yeah, but…"

"I was in love once. I will take you. Get ready."

He tossed us goggles and walked back the way he came.

"What the _hell _was that about!" Philby muttered.

Fiona chuckled. "If you haven't realized yet, he's completely bonkers. But really smart."

"Like Philby." Finn muttered into my ear. I giggled a bit.

"What are you waiting for!" the insane man called from the back.

We exchanged nervous glances, and hurried towards the back.

I gasped at the sight of the car; it looked nothing like the movie. It was bigger, and black, with Tron-like décor, and seating for, like, five.

"Okay. Time traveling one-oh-one. Goggles? On at all times of the journey, left inside upon exit. When we get there, you will have _two minutes. _Two minutes _only. _Any more, and you risk changing the future more than intended. Here, each of you gets a stop watch. And you _cannot, _and I mean _can NOT _bring anything at all back with you. NOTHING. Got it?"

We nodded.

"Hop in. Buckle up. It's gonna be a bumpy ride!"

The four of us hopped in, but Fiona stayed behind.

"Aren't you coming?"

She shook her head.

"Sorry. I'll be here when you get back, though. Be safe." She smiled at me as the doors closed.

"Alright." Dr. Brown called from the front. "It's going to get really dark, and fast, and bumpy. Now, hold on! Launch in Five…Four…Three…Two…One!"

The car jumped forward, and my stomach gave a sickening lurch. Finn wrapped his arms around me, and the car began shaking.

Dr. Brown was cackling like a mad person in the front seat as all light left the car.

_Holy crap, what did we get ourselves into?_

…

**Wow… fast-moving chap, eh?... So how'd you like it? Tell me what you think! Not many reviews for this story yet. Please, please review!**

**Once again, this is NOT a Harry Potter crossover. People seem to be confused by that. it is a UNIVERSAL STUDIOS crossover, and the HP characters just happen to be there.**

**Thanks.**

**REVIEW!**

**Oh, one more thing. Could you guys tell me how I did with the reactions to the deaths? Please? That would really make me happy! Thanks.**


	6. TimeTraveling and SharkWatching

**Amanda's POV….**

There was a brilliant flash of light, and everything stopped. The door opened, and I glanced out. Shrek and Fiona were standing near the castle, talking. I unbuckled, and began to step out, before Finn grabbed my arm.

"Wait." He pointed towards a few figures running through the forest. I watched as one idiot ran straight into Shrek.

_Oh, wait._

"That's me!" I whispered. 'Past me' looked and met eyes with 'future me', before the doors slammed closed.

"Sorry! That was a little too late. Here we go!" Dr. Brown yelled.

The car lurched forward again, and made a sharp turn that sent me flying from my seat. Oops. I hadn't re-buckled my seatbelt. Finn grabbed me and pulled me back towards him, and I managed to get in my seat and buckle.

Once again, we stopped. This time, we were right near the castle, with a pond next to us. I looked towards the castle grounds, to see the attack had already begun.

"Go! Now! Two minutes, start the timers!" the doors opened, and I ran out. They all followed me into the castle; we went through a passage Jess had discovered. We were in a giant staircase now. I could hear clanks of swords and shouts of spells echo, and I decided we should be _fast._

"This way!" Finn yelled, and we followed him.

We ran up what seemed like an endless amount of stairs. We got to the top, and heard something.

"Maybeck? It's me, Jess! Willa's here, too!"

My heart skipped a beat.

"Don't alert them! Stay quiet." Finn whispered.

I could hear footsteps as they ran through the hall.

"Forty-five seconds left!" Philby whispered.

I ran out into the hallway, and stood, looking for them. Charlie came up next to me, Philby and Finn behind me.

And then it happened.

The wall exploded.

I couldn't believe I reacted so fast, but the second the wall began to cave, I thrust my hands out, and _pushed. _The three of them went flying forward, out of harm's way, but still fell, limp on the floor.

"They must've hit their heads when they landed. They're fine, we can't check on them. Thirty seconds!" Philby yelled.

"We can't get out in thirty seconds!" I shrieked.

"Yeah we can. Follow me, no matter what happens!" Charlie said, and ran in the opposite direction.

We all followed her down the agonizingly long hall.

"_Twenty-one seconds!"_

Charlene kept running. Running. Running… but the hallway ended soon. But she ran _faster. _And she ran _straight through _the stain glass window at the end of the hall.

"CHARLIE!" I shrieked. We were on the seventh floor!

We ran to the window and looked down, to see her splash into the pond below, right next to the time machine.

"Seventeen seconds!"

I ran backwards, then jumped out the window with a running start. Finn and Philby followed.

It was like floating. Better than levitating. It was….nice, really.

I dove into the lake, only to realize how much that _hurt. _And I realized my arms wouldn't move. I was shocked, drifting away from the surface. Another _splash, _and one more, and Finn's arms were around me, dragging me upward.

"That was a really bad dive." He smiled.

"Five!" Philby screamed, and we sped for the shore.

_Four…three… _

We were out of the water now, running for the time machine.

…_Two…_

We dove through the doors just in time and they closed behind us.

"One." I whispered.

"Nice work! Didn't think you'd made it!" Dr. Brown said as we lurched forward again. We all grabbed onto each other as the time machine shook and bounced.

…..

It came to an abrupt halt, and the doors opened. We practically ran out, and Philby ran to find something- a bathroom, maybe, because he was getting motion sickness.

Fiona laughed. "You change history, yet?"

I smiled. "I hope so…."

"Shrek has sent some people into the castle to check on them and bring them back. They radio'd me a few seconds ago, they're all alive! Hurt, and damaged, and a little shaken, but alive."

I smiled. "Yes! We did it!" tears of joy were streaming down my face now. Charlie had the same expression as she hugged me.

"Th-Thanks to you!" she smiled.

"You got us out! Everyone helped with it all! Not just me."

She just rested her head on my shoulder.

"How bad do you think they're hurt?"

"Does it matter? They're alive!" I said seriously.

She nodded.

"Alright. I'll ask Fiona…"

"Thank you…" She muttered, and sat down in front of me.

I walked over to Fiona.

"Hey… Fiona… Did they, um, tell you how bad their condition was?"

"Not too bad. But scrapes, cuts, and bruises, you know. Ohh, your shivering. Here, take this."

She took of the cape-thing she was wearing, and wrapped it around me.

"No, it's fine, I-"

"Girl, your lips are blue. And share it with her, okay?" she pointed towards Charlie, who was hugging herself and _visibly _shaking.

"Thanks."

I walked over to Charlie and wrapped half the fabric around her. She accepted it gratefully and put her head on my shoulder.

"They're fine. Just a few bruises."

She nodded. "Good."

…

After a few minutes, we were pushed out of Dr. Brown's lab, so we sat in front of the Jaws ride with Fiona.

Every few minutes, Jaws would jump out of the water, and me and Charlie would freak.

Fiona smiled at us.

"Wait here." She chuckled, and went inside the boathouse.

She came out a few minutes later with a bucket of rotten-smelling fish. A giant bucket.

"Come here." She instructed, standing on the docks.

"Uh… Fiona… I'm not sure about this…" Charlie said hesitantly.

"Don't worry. Would I ever put you in any danger? No."

We hesitantly followed. She pulled out a fish, and tossed it in.

Within seconds, Jaws was gobbling it down. I screamed.

"Shh! He's nice, see?"

She held up another fish, and his giant head peeked out of the water.

I cringed.

She reached out a hand, and placed it on his nose.

My eyes went wide.

"Good Jaws… Good boy!"

"No need to talk to me like I'm a baby. Or a dog."

I gasped. Did that shark just… _talk!_

"Yeah, I did talk, sweethearts." He said in a gruff Australian-accented voice to me and Charlie.

"Oh…my… god…"

"I'm one o' you! Fightin against them damn…. Ah, what did you call them? OT's? Yeah, them damned OT's." Jaws chuckled.

"Y-Yeah…" Philby stuttered.

"Can I have another fish?" he said impatiently.

"Jaws! Have some manners."

Finn walked up to the fish bucket, and tossed him one.

"Oi! I like this kid!" Jaws said, while chewing.

"Come on, it's fun!" Finn said, and we stepped forward.

I threw him a few, so did Phil. But Charlie still seemed a bit paralyzed.

"Oi, what's with you?" Jaws said to Charlie.

"I… uh…. Terrified…"

"Brutally honest. I like you, too. No need to be scared. Go ahead, pet me. Go ahead!"

Charlie reached out a shaky hand, and put her hand between his eyes.

"You're… slimy…" Charlie laughed.

"You too." He chuckled. "But look over there. I think you're friends are here. But I gotta go, spy on some OT's, you know? They think I'm a dumb shark. Haha… Seeya. Come by anytime. If you need help, I'm normally in the boathouse."

With that, he dove under water, and swam away.

"That was… odd…" I said.

"He doesn't have much manners. Sorry." Fiona cringed.

"I liked him." Finn smiled.

I shook my head, and looked at the castle. And gasped. Three figures, limping and stumbling this way!

"Jess! Willa! Maybeck!" I screamed, and darted for Jess. I tackled her into a hug.

"Y-You s-saved us!" she sobbed.

"You were dead. Did you know that?"

"I w-wa.. Oh my god, I thought that was a dream. A bad one." She glanced at Willa.

Willa was looking at her feet as Charlie asked her questions, trying to see if she was okay. Willa wasn't answering any of them, just crying.

"Oh, Willa." Charlie cried as she hugged her.

"Ch-Charlie…"

"Yeah Wills?" she said softly.

"I… I was d-dead…"

"Yeah, you were…. You scared me…" Charlie hugged Willa tighter.

Willa nodded slightly.

"I'm s-sorry!"

"No need to be sorry."

I glanced at Maybeck, who looked VERY shaken up. His eyes were wider than normal, he was more alert. He looked worn out, sad, and weirdest of all, _terrified. _Phil stood next to him, rubbing his back and talking to him, he was just nodding.

Well, you can't blame any of them. _They were dead. That can't be easy to understand- or wrap your mind around._

"Jess… Jess, It'll be fine…" I said quietly.

She was gripping my shirt and clinging to me like her life depended on it.

"It's not easy knowing you were dead, you know?" She said, once she had calmed down. "I don't know why, it's just too… unnatural…"

I nodded.

"All that matters is you're here now."

…**..**

**And They Are SAFE! For now…**

**MUAHAHAHAHA MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

…**.ahem… sorry.**

**How'd you like it!**

**REVIEW!**

**I will update LOST next, hopefully today….**

**Seriously, though, I can't tell if this story's good? Please help me out here!**

**REVIEW.**


	7. Very Important Author's Note, sorry!

Hey guys. I'm TOTALLY against updating with an Author's Note without also putting up a chapter, but I had to say this as soon as possible.

I recently received this message from MeadowRose:

'_Hi. Before you delete this message I wanted to say something. I was soooooo sad when I saw your story online. I was sad because for three months I have been creating and editing A Universal/KK story. I don't know if I should post it now. You know how it is. The ridicule and people screaming at you saying that you stole the idea'…._

I posted this to let you all know that she DID NOT steal my idea. And, she's a great writer, so when she posts it, I'll be going there and reading it, and I suggest you all should.

So, yeah, so there's no confusion, She DID NOT steal my idea. You should read her story.

Haha, she put _way _more time into hers than I did mine…!

So, MeadowRose, all confusion should end now. Go ahead and post that story now, I'm dying to read it!

Sincerely,

Kingdom-Keepers-Rule.

Also, on a less important note. You guys probably know I won't be updating this story till LOST is done, and I'll be ending that one soon.

REALLY sorry I didn't put a chapter up… this was just urgent news that I felt you needed to know.

Also, I just ate a marshmallow that tasted like soap.


End file.
